


All Gelled Up

by solthesun



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, BokutoWeek2020, Fluff, Insecurities, M/M, Platonic Relationships, akaashi loves bokuto and his hair, bokuto hated his hair, just some mellow stuff, slight!bokuaka, slight!bokuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solthesun/pseuds/solthesun
Summary: Bokuto hates his hair.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69
Collections: Bokuto Week 2020





	All Gelled Up

**Author's Note:**

> i felt like it would be nice to participate in BokutoWeek2020, so here's my entry for day 1!! i think Bo would naturally think something's wrong with his hair at first, and it'd take a while for him to get used to his hair. idk, i have a lot of questions about Bokuto's hair, most of which i placed here.
> 
> enjoy!!

Bokuto didn’t usually like having his hair down. He gelled it up almost every day. He made sure to get the best brands of gel there was, and in the beginning, he had a hard time experimenting with them. He tried to find the best one there is, and though they were costly, at least they made him look good. Bokuto never admitted it to anyone, but he hated his hair. The color was weird—a mix of silver and black streaks—and he was made fun of by his classmates. They thought it was weird that he had that hair, and he’s asked his parents about it numerous times, but their answers would always be the same.

_“It’s what makes you unique, Kotaro.”_

Bokuto thought being unique was alright. Everyone was unique in their own way. But Bokuto’s _unique_ was weird, and though he was all grins and loud laughter at the teasing of his friends and classmates, deep down he was hurt and sad. When he entered middle school, he started gelling his hair. At first it felt awkward, having his hair up like that, but it was alright anyway— _it made him feel more confident._ By the time he was 17, Bokuto had gone used to his routine of putting gel in his hair. It felt more natural to him, and it was like second nature. No one made fun of him anymore.

He’s dated girls before, and they always said they liked his hair better when it was up.

_“Bo-kun, I think you look better with your hair gelled.”_

_“You look sexier with your hair up like that, Bo!”_

_“I prefer your hair up.”_

It was tiring listening to them go on and on about Bokuto’s hair. It wasn’t like he didn’t love them, it just made Bokuto feel like he wasn’t accepted. It made him think that he was going to have to put this mask on all the time, and some days he was getting tired of it. His friends didn’t exactly mind him having his hair down, Akaashi was the only one to have seen him that way, and the setter didn’t seem to mind at all.

“Bokuto-san, I don’t get why you always put your hair up.” Akaashi asks him one day while they were on their way home. They went home together frequently now.

“Mm, I don’t know, I guess it makes me look cooler.” Bokuto responds, feigning a pondering face.

Akaashi looks at his senior, and studies his face. Bokuto was the reason why Akaashi even chose to go to Fukurodani. He’s never seen anyone play volleyball the way his senior did, and it gave him goosebumps whenever he remembers how great Bokuto was in court. He was also great outside the court. The silver haired male was always smiling and laughing with everyone, and he’s made a lot of friends. A lot of girls also liked him, but Bokuto didn’t seem too interested in dating them, after his recent break up with a girl from Akaashi’s class.

Akaashi continues to think about that little look of hesitance Bokuto had in his eyes, on their way home. The setter hoped that it wasn’t something that could fluctuate the ace’s mood. They were going to have a practice game against Nekoma soon, and they couldn’t afford another slump.

* * *

Bokuto thought nightmares never came true. As a senior, he was pretty responsible with his studies—as long as Akaashi and the rest of the third years help him out. He was also very responsible with keeping track of his supply for hair gel. He bought two every week, just to make sure that he’d have an extra— _so why exactly did he have none left in his cabinet?_

Of course, the first thing Bokuto would do, was to call his mom.

“Mama! Have you seen any of my hair gel?” He tried not to panic at first, knowing that he still had time to look for it.

“Isn’t it in your cabinet, Kotaro? You keep them all stocked up there.” His mother’s answer came shortly, and then Bokuto was off looking for his trusty gel— _but he doesn’t find it._

His phone keeps ringing, and he curses when he sees that he’s going to be late if he doesn’t leave now. His coach will give him penalties if he turns up to practice late, and he’s usually never late. He’ll just have to grab some on his way. He hurriedly runs downstairs and bids goodbye to his mother, who peeks from the kitchen and raises an eyebrow at her son.

“Not going to have breakfast, Ko?” She asks.

“No ma, thank you. I’ll grab food on my way.” Bokuto hurriedly wears his shoes.

“You look great with your hair down, Kotaro.”

He stops tying his shoe laces, and he looks behind him to see his mother giving him a gentle smile. He feels her fingers brush through his damp hair, and he smiles back at her. He embraces his mom, and though he was a bit taller now, he still loved how she would slowly stroke his hair, like he was still her little boy.

“I’ll be home for dinner, mama. See you later.”

* * *

Akaashi was being asked by their coach on where the ace was. The setter had made up all the excuses he can, and he had been hoping that Bokuto would arrive soon. The ace still had to stretch, and the practice match starts in 5 minutes. Just in time, the gym’s doors open, and Bokuto steps inside—his hair a damp and looking like it hadn’t been gelled up that thoroughly.

It was a good thing the other team was busy practicing, since they didn’t notice the ace enter the gym. Bokuto hurriedly changes into his jersey, ignoring the fact that there were girls in the gym. He approaches Akaashi, a sheepish smile on his face.

“Bokuto-san, you’re late. Are you alright?” Akaashi had to ask, of course. If Bokuto wasn’t doing great, they might not do great in practice too.

“Yeah! Sorry! I had to look for my gel this morning. I’ll warm up for a bit!”

Bokuto was quick to go to the corner and do his stretches. Akaashi just stares at his back, and then sees his hair. It was untidy, and the setter couldn’t help but smile a little at the ace’s attempt to fixing his hair in his hurried state.

Bokuto, however, worried with the amount of looks he might be getting. He tried his best to fix his hair before he entered the vicinity of the school. It was a weekend, so there usually weren’t a lot of students there, except for some student athletes. Still, his attempt at quickly fixing his hair had turned into a bit of a disaster. He was just hoping no one else would comment on it.

The game starts as soon as he was done stretching.

* * *

The game finishes with Fukurodani winning. They had to have four sets to finish, but it was fun, nonetheless. During the game, Bokuto had forgotten about his little hair problem, and seemed to play at his peak. It was only when they were cleaning up when he noticed his hair.

“Sporting a new hairstyle, owl boy?” Kuroo perks up beside him, the usual lazy smirk on his face.

Bokuto grins at his best friend, ready to counter it with whatever statement he’s already used before.

“Hah, still better than your bedhead.” Bokuto teases back, and Kuroo bellows with laughter.

“My bedhead’s natural, loser.”

“Well, this is natural too.” Bokuto finds himself saying, and it caught him by surprise.

Kuroo grins at his best friend before patting his back.

“Looks great on you, owl boy. You should let your hair down more often!” Kuroo compliments as he walks towards his team, bag on his shoulder.

Bokuto was surprised, mostly because he was expecting a different reaction. Somewhere along the lines of _‘I like your hair better when it’s up’,_ but it seemed that wasn’t the case with Kuroo—or everyone else, since they didn’t seem to mind at all.

“HEY! DON’T GO TEASING ME LIKE THAT!” Bokuto shouts, and Kuroo only laughs as he waves his hand goodbye.

The ace huffs, cheeks red as he runs a hand through his hair—it was softer than it usually was. Probably because it wasn’t gelled. He turns around to see the rest of the team minding their own business, talking about where to get some food after they finished cleaning up. Bokuto wasn’t sure what kind of reaction he’d get, and he hated the silence being given to him more than anything. He’d rather have them say that his hair wasn’t good—

“Nice hair ace! Who knew you’d look more chill what that!”

“Woohoo! And we thought our ace couldn’t look any better!”

Bokuto frowns.

“You guys are just buttering me up.” He says through pouted lips.

“Buttering you up for what? We don’t need to butter you up, _owlie_. Akaashi’s stare is enough to make you melt like butter.” Konoha teased, and Bokuto looks behind him to catch Akaashi actually staring at him.

When the younger male notices, he looks away immediately, as if remembering something. Bokuto catches the light red tint on his cheeks. He wasn’t quite sure what this was about, but he was happy it wasn’t as bad as he thought it would have been.

_Maybe some days with his hair down would be quite relaxing._


End file.
